bartender
by suburo
Summary: Cloud's day off delivery to help Tifa in the bar may cause more than just money earning, some pervyness not suitable for younger readers, drunken people being kicked out, betting, and maybe an overly jealous Cloud taking drastic measures.


This is my first final fantasy fanfic, so please be easy on me, as I know I have bad grammar. Any flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Any constructive comments are welcome. Also, please read the A/N after the story.

**Pairing:** Cloud/ Tifa, Yuffie/ Vincent

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Final Fantasy characters or the game and movie.

"Tifa, I'm taking the kids to school." A deep voice said by the garage door with Marlene and Denzel following behind him with their lunch.

"What? Cloud, hold on. Don't you have deliveries?" The barmaid called out to the Chocobo head, surprised that Cloud wasn't out with his deliveries.

"Tifa, I don't have deliveries today, so just take care of the bar, I'll take the kids to school." After that, Tifa is left behind to take care of the home and bar called Seventh Heaven. Wondering what was with Cloud today, she opened up the bar to start the day.

Mean while, Cloud had just dropped Marlene and Denzel off at school and were on his way back to Seventh Heaven when he saw the jewelry store. He went in the store to saw a ring that he thought would be perfect for a later occasion.

When he was back at the bar, he went to help Tifa around the bar. The day went by relatively well until he got a call from Yuffie and Vincent that they had picked up the kids and was outside the door. When they walked in, Cloud was basically tackled by two kids. By that time, it was about four in the afternoon.

"Come on, let Cloudy do his work." Yuffie said as she dragged the two and Vincent off to a nearby table next to the counter. After about an hour, when Marlene and Denzel were finished with their homework, Yuffie spoke up.

"Ne, ne, do you guys notice that guy there a table or two away from Tiffy?"

"Yea. Why did you ask?" questioned a confused Denzel.

"Want to bet something?" asked a hyped Yuffie, which is never a good thing.

"Yuffie, don't bet. Both Cloud and Tifa would have your head if they found out that you made them bet." Vincent said. (Probably the longest sentence Vincent had and will ever say.)

"Awww… You're no fun, Vinny. Anyways, I'll say that that drunken guy (one that Yuffie had mentioned earlier) will hit on Tifa and Cloud would be defensive about it."

"Really? Cloud's been really close to her lately, and I mean like real close like a bodyguard." Marlene said with enthusiasm.

"Ne, Marlene, when do you think Cloud's going to be defensive about Tifa and ask her to be his girlfriend? I say in 30 minutes." Denzel said

"I say in 20 minutes. Cloud's too overprotective about Tifa to let that guy touch her."

"Look what you did, Yuffie."

"Whaaaaaaat. They're not really betting, Vinny, or you want me to be your girlfriend?" Yuffie said as she leans closer. What happens next, well let's just say they became a couple after making out for a couple of minutes, but Denzel and Marlene didn't really pay attention to them.

"Oi, missy, you look lovely today. Can ya come 'er for a minute?" The drunken man was going to feel/ grab Tifa's ass, but Cloud was just there to grab his hand and throw him out the door.

"To all who are still here, she's taken and back off. The bar is close now, so pay up and leave." Everybody just left as they paid the bills, witnessing what had just transpired in the bar.

"Hey, Cloud" Tifa semi- yelled as she pulled him down to eye level by the collar (if he has one.) "Thanks, you know you don't have to chase away all my customers."

"Tifa," he said as he pulled her hand off his collar and took out a tiny box, opening the box while saying "I've know you since we're kids, grew up together, you always being there for me and the kids, and did a lot of things I can't even describe. So, Tifa Lockhart, will you marry me?"

"You know what? I'll marry you, but you have to let me call you chocobo head." She said as she jumped on him to give him a bear hug.

"Denzel, they're so sweet. Did you take a picture of them?"

"Yea, from the moment Cloud punched that guy to now. Gotta show them to Barret later. And what about…" when he turned around, all he saw was a note telling them to take care

Hi again. Sorry about the not sounding like them talk, but I'm not really familiar with them. If any comments on how to improve, all are welcome, just no flames because it lowers self esteem of the writer. Also, I forgot to ask this for my bleach fanfic "Together Forever." Should Karin's zanpakto have phoenix tears? Some votes please?


End file.
